Currently, there is a music playing system including more than one playing devices which are distributed in different locations in a certain area. Through control on the playing devices within the music playing system by a terminal such as a mobile phone, one or more playing devices within the system can be selected to play local or Internet music resources, so as to provide the user with convenient listening experience.
In the process of controlling the multiple playing devices by the terminal, the playing devices and the terminal can communicate via Bluetooth. However, the following problems may arise in the communication process: if there is a plurality of playing devices within the system and Bluetooth function of each playing device is enabled, confusion may be generated in a Bluetooth pairing process between the terminal and the playing device because too many devices that can be paired are included in a Bluetooth devices list. It is unable for the terminal to connect to a user-specified playing device quickly and accurately, thus affect the control efficiency of the terminal to the music playing system.